A coordinated program in vascular disease will be developed by the candidate at the Stony Brook Health Sciences Center (SUNY at Stony Brook), to encompass coordinated clinical care of patients with vascular disease, improved teaching of vascular disease, expansion of research training in vascular disease, and development of the candidate's expertise in vascular disease. The key elements of the coordinated clinical program will be a multispecialty clinic for vascular diseases, a multispecialty conference for the discussion of patient management, including the development of standardized patient care protocols, an oral anticoagulation clinic, a primary pulmonary hypertension center and a support staff for the program consisting of a nurse coordinator, secretary and educational assistant. The program office will coordinate outreach efforts to the community and other hospitals and will have a hot-line phone number for direct access by the general public. The curricular component of the program will involve assessment of the present curriculum, recommendations for changes, evaluation of the effectiveness of the curriculum in vascular disease, and development of a fourth-year multidisciplinary selective in vascular disease. Improvement in research training will focus on expanding opportunities for student involvement in vascular research by supporting summer stipends for two to three additional students per year in the M.D. with distinction in research program and increasing participation of fellows in research by providing appropriate research projects and budgets for supplies and travel for presentations. In addition, the institution will provide salary for an extra year of training in vascular diseases for one fellow or resident per year.